


Space is not just the human race

by Webtrinsic



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Ahsoka Tano Needs a Hug, Anakin Skywalker Needs a Hug, Angst with a Happy Ending, Brother-Sister Relationships, Bullying, Doubt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt Ahsoka Tano, Insecurity, Master & Padawan Relationship(s), Protective Ahsoka Tano, Protective Anakin Skywalker, Racism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:48:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28098690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Webtrinsic/pseuds/Webtrinsic
Summary: Another Padawan makes Ahsoka question her self-worth and her bond with her master because she is a different species.
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 24
Kudos: 251





	Space is not just the human race

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gigiteehee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gigiteehee/gifts).



> Poor Ahsoka, also idk where this came from my brain was just like write and this popped out

The idea of humanity had been popularized when humans had believed they were alone on their earth. 

It is different now, before, whenever they grew up among other beings that weren’t their own.

But humanities ideals were still romanticized, still rooted, forcibly instated, throughout laws and space.

An odd decision in that no two species were exactly the same, morals were not always the same line somebody else drew.

Ahsoka wonders if her master and Obi Wan look at her and wonder. They were raising her, she’d certainly taken in a lot of them so far in their short time together, but there was still parts of her that were simply not human. And although they never outwardly judged her, it was assumed by many even in their diverse society.

Prejudice was still deeply rooted into humans very genetics.

She tore through animals raw with her teeth, she leaped into the air higher than their legs allowed them, and she clocked in on sounds that were sometimes far enough away that their ears were deaf to it’s existence.

Sometimes she wonders if he wanted a human padawan, well, he hadn’t wanted a padawan in general. But if, _if_ , he had. Ahsoka wonders if Anakin would have felt more comfortable in taking in another human.

Likely male, but her gender wasn’t what she was focused on at the moment. She could tackle the thought of her master possibly being upset he’d been stuck with a girl padawan another day.

But for now it was already a daunting enough task to ponder her reality when compared to others.

They are different, biologically, evolutionary, _different_. Their personalities and mindsets are in fact the biggest similarities they have. Sure she is bipedal and they both have blue eyes, but they are not the same. She does not have hair. Her skin does not change with the sun. It is also not as unblemished, ahem, her facial markings.

They are different and it has never bothered her before, but her- _that monsterous_ human padawan had sneered at her in battle. Berated her being, insulted and tore down her race with torrents as they were supposed to be working together on the battlefield!

The girl had even gone so far as to allude it would have been alright to let her die because her togruta life was not as important as her human one.

Ahsoka knew not all humans were this cruel, and there were of course other races and species that had it out for eachother, but never had she met someone of this caliber among their ranks.

It is unbecoming of a Jedi, and she would have told her as such, except she’d been in too much of shock to say anything. It wasn’t like her to clam up to insults with nothing to refute, but the togruta had been genuinely startled at the girls bigotry.

So shaken that every word she’d unintentionally taken to heart.The galaxy and the Jedi seemed less bright to her then.

Doubt and dread had been cast, and the girl knew she shouldn’t be falling too deep into the rabbithole or she’d truly be no better. But that damn comment, “You realize your master thinks you’re nothing more than savage togruta filth?” Has Ahsoka fearing every primal and intrinsically togruta actions that he’d bore witness to.

The top contender being her fangs tearing into the flesh of a smaller animal she’d hunted on a mission when the rations bars simply wouldn’t cut it. He hadn’t seemed disturbed, he’d certainly been intrigued, but with his line of questioning, it was obvious his only real concern had been if she knew what she was eating was safe to consume.

Something that they wouldn’t need Kix to go scrounging for medicine in case she’d accidentally poisoned herself. If there had been more to it, she didn’t want to believe it.

Anxiously the teen held to her left lekku with both hands, running her fingers over the tough appendage, one most species didn’t have, and continued her walk throughout the temple.

She’d been purposefully avoiding most of her classmates, feeling ostracized even when no one was actively trying to dis-include her.

Ferwane, the padawan who’d started this insecurity seemed all to smug at her new behavior. Ahsoka was too appalled with the universe to act against her.

It is hopefully a blessing that in this moment, as she’s lost in solemn thoughts that make her itch with anxiety, that she runs into another. Another like her with long hanging lekku and regal montrals that point towards the sky that make the older woman resemble royalty.

“Master Shaak Ti! I’m so sorry,” the girl apologizes, giving a mournful bow. The violet eyed council woman gives a patiently endeared smile, violet eyes flickering with warmth and zeroing in on the seemingly flitting cloud of negative thoughts wafting off the smaller togruta, instantly making her grin pull in tighter into a line.

Bowing back, “Ahsoka, what seems to be plaguing you?” Her tone is earnest, and Ahsoka can feel herself starting to give to those piercing eyes.

Sighing, “I’m afraid Master Ti I’m having trouble after...” the woman waits for her to continue, “I...I am doubting my worth as a togruta,”

The flash of emotions that span over the much taller woman’s face at the girls confession is comically horrifying.

“Let’s find a more quiet place for this discussion,” Ahsoka doesn’t like the breathiness to the woman’s tone but acquiesces with a nod, moving easily with the protective arm now sitting across the backs of her shoulders until they find themselves in a secluded corner of the grandiose library.

The woman who is normally tactile does not start her usually elegant and titillating speech strong, “Is the cause of your newfound...listlessness a result of your mas-“

“No, no, no. Anakin is a great master,” Ahsoka is quick to assure, they haven’t been together very long, and it is obvious the council, sans Yoda, is concerned with their pairing. The girl has no doubt her master cares, and if she’s simply foolish and he doesn’t, she at least knows he is diligent and determined to try and make sure she is not slaughtered out on the field.

That much she can say with certainty, that and she is offended now on his behalf. Protective even, because she cares about him.

Feeling the need to air out her true reasoning as not to let the woman’s conclusions dig her into a hole or embarrass her further, she tells her the story with one omission. Who had said the comment. She doesn’t even say it had been a peer. But it is highly suggested.

“You are not filth and you are not a savage.” The words come out calmly and Ahsoka finds her hands being taken into the other woman’s as her violet eyes pierce her blue ones.

“You are a strong togruta with differences and there is no shame in that,” the teen doesn’t even realize she’s started crying and the woman keeps going, “I am positive your master holds to that same belief, if he thought otherwise he would have certainly sent you away by now,”

Sniffling the smaller togruta hesitantly peels one of her hands away to wipe at her falling tears, completely unaware their conversation is being watched.

In the distance both Obi-Wan and Anakin watch the scene tersely, they cannot hear what is being said, but it doesn’t look good.

Obi-Wan places a hand on his little brother’s shoulder, feeling the ache of his force signature.

While the younger man is sure his padawan is venting her frustration about him to another Jedi, Obi-Wan more logically questions what had brought the girl to tears and how he would console his padawan if this really was a plea for reassignment they were witnessing. (He knew they butted heads but he wasn’t fully convinced the girl didn’t enjoy being Anakin’s padawan.)

The two togruta stood after the younger pulled herself a little more together, giving a bashful smile that was still riddled with nerves before they set off on their ways. The older togruta looking the briefest bit upset as she watched the padawan leave.

Their nerves are not abated when later that night a council meeting is called, Anakin being included.

“I called you all here because it seems there is some prejudice amongst the padawans,” Shaak Ti admits, and admittedly it’s not what any of them are expecting. Especially not Obi-Wan or Anakin who look up confused.

“Disheartening, this is,” Yoda comments.

“I was approached earlier by Ahsoka Tano,” they all look to Anakin, and he is forced to straighten his back. His brows crinkling because now he’s starting to understand the tears that had infested his padawans eyes.

“She did not give me privy to who said such a vile comment, but alas it was another padawan. I believe this needs to be addressed.”

It’s a miracle the room doesn’t go up in flames with the anger building in the chosen one’s chest. _Another padawan had made his snips cry?_

“Addressed, this will be,” Yoda affirms, “Speak with all the padawans we will. If problem continues, single out the perpetrator, we will.”

They are dismissed, and Anakin can’t even be elated that his padawan was not in fact trying to leave him; he was too furious someone had insulted her.

Pulling gently on their bond, he is startled to feel her signature near his room. Making his way through the irritatingly long halls with quickened steps, Anakin freezes.

The togruta looks up from her spot curled on the floor next to his door. She stands giving him a cheery smile, one that doesn’t hide the other things going on in her mind.

They enter his room in silence, his heavy hand moving to rest on her shoulder, ready to probe her for some answers. Wanting- _ needing _ to know what little heathen was running amuck in the temple tearing down his padawans self-worth.

No, more than that, her shields were high. They’d been high for some time and he’d been too busy to peruse for an answer as if to why. But he knows now.

He didn’t know what the monster had told his padawan, but it was enough that Ahsoka felt she couldn’t come to him. She was certainly still learning, but for the situation at hand, it should have been easy for her to tell him another Jedi was negatively, harmfully, affecting another. _Affecting her_.

Whatever they said had more than likely caused some controversy about him as well. _If he got his hands on-_

Ahsoka in an act of bravery wrapped her arms around his waist, snuggling into his chest where she was only just taller than his abdomen.

Taking the reassurance he readily threw at her, Ahsoka sighed in relief as he cradled her. His hand sweeping over the blue and white stripes that never failed to put a smile on his face.

Blue and white were his and the 501’st colors after all.

The peace didn’t last very long, abruptly the girl went tense and he easily let her pull away.

“Master?” She spoke softly, unsurely, unwilling to even crane her neck up to look him in the face.

“Yeah snips?” He replied calmly, keeping his tone inviting, hating the new atmosphere her nervousness had created.

Blue eyes peeked up into his and his world fell out from under him, “You don’t mind I’m not a human?”

His expression is pained as he shakes his head no, astounded she could even think that. Their differences made them an even better team, she gave them an advantage.

Regardless if she was a little human girl, a togruta, or even a dathomirian, as long as it was Ahsoka she’d always be his padawan, his honorary little sister.

The girl smiles, letting down the walls that had been piled up far too high, their bond getting stronger as he pulled her back into a hug.

The matter wasn’t settled for now, there was no way of knowing if whoever the perpetrator was would stop. Not unless Ahsoka told him. Which he hoped she was or would feel comfortable enough to do in time.

But at least for now she could look up at her master without the fear their differences would tear them apart.

**Author's Note:**

> Snap: allisonw1122  
> Tumblr/twitter: webtrinsic1122  
> Insta:Webtrinsic


End file.
